1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless mobile telecommunications devices such as a wireless mobile telephone, personal digital assistant (PDA), or pager, with an operable remote display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless mobile telecommunications devices (“mobile devices”) have been and are being developed with hands-free and remote operation features. These mobile devices operate on a wireless network, such as a cellular network, to provide voice, data, information, and media services. However, some mobile devices may be bulky or require user response or operation at an inconvenient time.
Several current computer devices allow a user to be away from a device, but still receive remote wireless outputs and provide wireless remote inputs, including visually displayed output information and touch pad inputs from a visual display/control screen.
One such apparatus is a “Windows Powered Smart Display.” This apparatus is a remote computer that includes a touch-screen monitor that displays the information that is displayed on a user's Windows XP-enabled personal computer (PC). The apparatus processes control and data inputs and communicates with the PC via an 802.11 wireless protocol. Using this protocol, the device displays the PC's monitor. Because the apparatus is a touch screen device, the user may navigate the web and the PC's hard drive and software using a stylus. The display also has the capability to be used as an on-screen keyboard and may be equipped with handwriting recognition for inputs. The device is portable to the range of the 802.11 wireless protocol. However, such a device is relatively large and includes its own processor that functions only with windows-operable PCs.
A wireless communications protocol that is increasing in use and popularity is called Bluetooth. This protocol functionally removes the wires for communications between a wide range of electronic devices such as PCs, printers, wireless network devices, and computer systems for automotive vehicles. The protocol was designed to be used with any electronic device equipped with a Bluetooth transceiver to enable data transmission with another device also equipped with a Bluetooth transceiver. As the technology has developed, several different protocols are in use. This protocol is advantageous for short-range communications and data transmissions between the different “Bluetooth-enabled” devices. Bluetooth transmissions allow communication between a wide variety of data types using a number of protocols.
Automakers are beginning to employ electronic control and display systems in their automotive vehicles. Some vehicles are being equipped with touch-screen panels that provide driver controls and directional functions. Some manufacturers are incorporating Bluetooth technology and phone capabilities into these displays. The driver is thus able to program his or her “phone book” and other information into the vehicle's computer. When the driver selects a desired entry from the display, the vehicle computer selects the correct telephone number from the data base and sends a command that connects to the Bluetooth enabled device, usually a telephone, through the Bluetooth protocol, and the telephone dials the entry without the driver's manual attention. Such systems are also usually linked by Bluetooth to the vehicle's audio system and to a microphone so that the driver may carry on a conversation without physically holding the telephone.
These short-range wireless communication protocols may include infrared communications, although infrared is not preferred because it is limited to line of sight communications. These communications protocols also may include 802.11 and other 802 protocols, although such protocols may require more processing capacity than is desirable for small mobile wireless devices and removable displays and may not be sufficiently limited in range to avoid interference with other small mobile wireless devices and removable displays.